<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Rings, Chocolate Hearts and a Fountain by space_is_suffocating</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472108">Two Rings, Chocolate Hearts and a Fountain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_is_suffocating/pseuds/space_is_suffocating'>space_is_suffocating</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Marriage Proposal, Romance, varipunzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_is_suffocating/pseuds/space_is_suffocating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rapunzel wants to propose to the love of her life and has the perfect plan, however the world seems to be against her and nothing goes right. </p>
<p>A sequel to Compatibility</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rapunzel/Varian (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Rings, Chocolate Hearts and a Fountain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Surprise bitch Im back, heres the Compatibility Sequel no one asked for,</p>
<p>Which if you haven’t read I suggest you do so, otherwise you’ll be a tad confused</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The metal twisted within itself until it formed a circle, smooth on the underside yet textured like a thicket of brambles on top. Flowers made from gemstones were placed haphazardly around, making it sparkle when caught in sunlight and reflect rainbows onto any surface. Engraved on the smooth metal were the words,</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">‘My love, my Sun, my Everything.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ring was unique and far from normal. Though in Varian’s eyes it was perfect, as Rapunzel was far from a normal woman.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To him she was extraordinary, a being that seemed so out of place from others. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A woman like that deserved a ring like no other.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian places the ring in a little wooden box, painted like a night sky with sparkling stars. Though he wasn’t on the skill level of Rapunzel with painting, he liked to the think it looked beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had spent months teaching himself these skills, to craft the ring and its box to perfection. He wanted this proposal to be perfect. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian wanted to show Rapunzel that he loved her and wanted to be with her forever.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Today’s the day I finally do it. Im going to propose.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian told Lance and Eugene, both men curious as to why Varian had been so busy and recluse for the past few months. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why today specifically?”Lance asks, playing with a random vile of pink liquid found on Varian’s desk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because exactly this time two years ago Rapunzel and I started dating. Not the experiment, after that when we really made it official.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian takes the vile from Lance mid explanation, swatting his hand when the man tries to reach for another colourful jar. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So whats the game plan V, if you need any advice Im your man.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eugene grins only to earn an unimpressed look from Varian.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eugene I mean this in the nicest possible way, but you proposed and were rejected by Rapunzel three times, I don’t really want your help.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eugene thinks for a moment stroking his chin before nodding,</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah alright you have a point,”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No Varian already had a plan.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was going to lead Rapunzel to their special spot for stargazing and then pop the question.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yes this would all go so perfectly, he was sure of it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Xavier watched as the newly crowned Queen’s eyes widened at the ring he presented to her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had asked him to make a ring for her soon to be husband with specific instructions.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It couldn’t be too big or clunky as her love was a working man and his gloves need to fit over it nicely.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Smooth and made of a strong metal. My love is strong and resistant. No gold he doesn’t like fancy things.” She had said.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The most specific detail however was the inscription on the inside,</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">‘You are my star, our love is eternal’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Xavier had obeyed, working so carefully to craft a ring to the Queen’s needs.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was overjoyed by her reaction now that it was finally complete.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was fond of the couple and excited knowing they would soon marry. Though Xavier wouldn’t tell the her that Varian had been coming to him for months learning how to craft a ring of his own.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh no, Xavier would keep that little detail to himself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh Xavier its perfect!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Im glad its to your liking.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Xavier bowed humbly as the Queen turns to Lady Cassandra, her excitement radiating off her in waves.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thats the final piece Cass. Todays the day. Im going to propose to Varian.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“About time, your mother won’t stop bothering me about it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lady Cassandra grumbles.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Queen ignores her friends words, turning back to Xavier and pulling out a little pouch that was filled with gold coins. She hands it to him and presses a kiss to his cheek, an affection he found worth more than the coin.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you so much.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And with that the Queen skipped off, no doubt finding a way to sweep her love off his feet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Young love was a beautiful thing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rapunzel packed up her basket filled with sweet treats, all made by herself. Atilla had given her the okay that all her baked goods had reached an incredibly tasty level. She had made cookies and tarts, strudels, macaroons, tiny cakes, all foods Varian had told her he liked whenever she gave him some to try during her baking escapades. Rapunzel had never quite reached his level of ingenuity, being able to design cakes with moving parts, but she thought they were definitely yummy and he would enjoy them none the less. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Satisfied that everything was to her liking, Rapunzel tucks the ring box and some blue flowers into the basket. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her dress was also blue, as in her mind that was the colour she associated with Varian. From the streak of his hair to the ice of his eyes, blue was Varian.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And today was all about him. How she wanted him to be hers forever.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Giddy with excitement, Rapunzel slips the basket handle over her arm and opens her door ready to put her plan into action.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">However when the door opens, there stands her mother.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh good, you’re not busy.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before Rapunzel can protest, her mother grabs her arm and starts to drag her down the hall.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mom I was actually going to go spend some time with Varian.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This will only take a second.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her mother insists, and Rapunzel sighs letting her lead them to a room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They enter a large room not too far from Rapunzel’s, one she had never been in before.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was mostly empty, craftsmen working on the walls and floors, but Rapunzel wasn’t sure what for.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A maid comes towards them, holding two swatches of colours and presents them to Rapunzel and Arianna.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Which colour best suits the Nursery do you think?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arianna asks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The words click in Rapunzel’s brain and she looks to her mother, face flushed and appalled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The colour of the nursey? Mom Im not even married yet!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes if you could get on that, Im not getting any younger dear and neither are you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Im only 26!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not to mention she had been trying to propose when her mother interrupted for this charade. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I had you when I was 24.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arianna responds her eyes loosing their spark, a sadness taking over her features.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rapunzel felt her annoyance leave her, now empathetic towards her Mother. Arianna never got the chance to raise her baby, so she was so excited for the prospect of a grandchild. Reaching out a hand to lay it softly on her Mothers shoulder Rapunzel gives her a comforting squeeze. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can paint and design the nursery however you’d like. However before I start popping out any children let me go propose to Varian.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arianna immediately perks back up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh is that what you were doing. Im so sorry for interrupting you Sweetie. Go enjoy your day.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rapunzel presses a kiss to her mothers cheek before skipping back out the door, calling out, </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, love you!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian hummed a tune as he left his lab, heading towards the castle. He greeted people as they passed, all overjoyed to see him. After two years of being Royal Engineer and living in the capital, Varian had gone from hated and loathed to loved and adored.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once he had commented to Rapunzel how he admired that she was beloved by all, he never thought that he would be in the same position.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian’s life had just become infinitely better since accepting Rapunzel’s experiment two years ago.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His joy however is interrupted by Monty running up to him seemingly out of breath.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Monty are you alright?”Varian asks concerned as the elder man really shouldn’t be exerting so much energy. He places a hand on Monty’s back encouraging the man to just breathe for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Monty waves his hand away, stubbornly standing straight, trying to seem in his best shape.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Im fine boy, not that old yet.”He snaps.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian used to Monty’s grumpy attitude shrugs. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you say so.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had other important things to do and Monty would not dampen his mood. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The damn taffy machine is amiss.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Monty finally huffs out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now that got Varian’s attention.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Its been working flawlessly for two years.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah well now its not. You have to come fix it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian inwardly groans. Thats the last thing he wants to do.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry Monty not today. I’ll fix it as soon as possible.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tries to continue on but Monty steps in front of his path.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As soon as possible would mean now.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian quickly losing his patience tries his best not to snap.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Monty Im busy today I cannot...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You said when you first made that contraption you would come give it repairs whenever needed and I thought you to be a man of your word.Wouldn’t want a poor old man to loose half of his daily wage without any taffy to sell.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The guilt trip card was a low blow and completely manipulative on Monty’s part but it had struck Varian’s pride. He wanted to be known as dependable and he definitely didn’t want people to start hating him again. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Looking up at the sky Varian judged it was some time after noon. It was enough time to fix the taffy machine and still be on track to propose to Rapunzel.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally Varian lets out a heavy sigh.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine, let me go get my equipment and I’ll fix the machine.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of all days for the taffy maker to play up why today. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was as if the world was against him.Varian grumbles as he tinkers around the inner compartment of the machine. He hits his head when he tries to straighten up and curses immediately retreating from the machine only to be smacked over the head again by Monty.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My customers are children, keep your language to yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian shoots the old man an ugly glare, rubbing his head where he had hit it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It should work now and if it doesn’t, trash the stupid thing and I’ll build you another one.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Monty doesn’t seem to agree with Varian’s statement.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you so irritable today?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I should be asking the love of my life to marry me but instead I have some grumpy old man telling me to fix a taffy machine.”Varian hissed, standing and giving the hunk of junk apetty kick. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re going to propose to Rapunzel?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes! At least Im trying to to.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What Monty said next made Varian want to punch him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well then what are you doing here? Go find her.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was time like these that Varian considered reverting back to his villainous ways. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instead hecloses the compartment of the taffy machine and turns it on. The machine putters and then starts stretching taffy effortlessly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There. I’ll be leaving.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Monty doesn’t reply or smile just watches as the Alchemist leaves the store.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Back on track Rapunzel basically runs through town with her basket to Varian’s lab. However she’s disheartened to see that he was not there.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pouting Rapunzel turns on her heel and heads back towards the towns centre trying to rack her brain of where her beloved could be. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Deep in thought and walking through the bustling crowd she bumps into someone due to not paying attention. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Looking up she discovers its Atilla.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh Im terribly sorry Atilla, I wasn’t paying attention.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Its no problem Your Highness, you seem distracted.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Truthfully Im looking for Varian, have you seen him?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atilla’s helmet nods and he turns to point towards the Sweet Shoppe and Bakery. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I saw him talking to Monty. I think the taffy machine broke.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Happy to have a lead, Rapunzel takes one of the flowers from her basket and tucks it into his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you Atilla.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gives her one last wave as she walks towards the Sweet Shoppe.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian finally reached Rapunzel’s room only to find that she was not there. He searches the library, the kitchens, the castle gardens and finally circles back to her room again. Still nothing. A little tired and needing to rethink his plan, Varian sits on the edge of Rapunzel’s bed with a sigh. This was harder than he thought. Maybe her should have told Rapunzel to meet him at a certain place and time to avoid this. Hindsight was the devils mistress.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His attention is caught by the sound of Arianna’s voice</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah Varian, so good to see you dear.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello Arianna, you wouldn’t happen to know where Rapunzel is would you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had been decided quite a while ago that Arianna wanted Varian to call her by her name with no formalities. He enjoyed having a mother figure in his life and she had always been so kind to him. Which was surprising considering what he had done as a teenager. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Im not sure, she went looking for you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arianna responds sitting beside him and noticing his downcast expression.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Im going to be chasing after her all day.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you so adamant to find her?” Arianna asks curiously.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sheepishly Varian fishes out the ring box to show her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want to propose to her.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arianna’s eyes light up looking at the ring with joy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh Varian its beautiful. Im so excited for you both.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If I can find her.”Varian murmurs tucking the ring box back away into one of the pouches on his belt.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arianna presses a feathered kiss to his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I believe things will work out perfectly. You just have to keep trying dear.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her words sent a new wave ofencouragement through Varian. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you Arianna. Im going to go look in town.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello Monty.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Said man groans at Rapunzel’s greeting. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you want? Thought you’d be off prancing around with that boy of yours.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t seem to find him. Atilla said he was here.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Monty just looks at her oddly for a moment before his usual sour demeanour returns.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He left to look for you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well this was turning into a bit of a wild goose chase. How hard was it to find her boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh okay thank you anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rapunzel sighs fiddling with the box in her basket.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Proposing eh?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Monty asks making Rapunzel flush.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Its not going according to plan.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thats the problem with you youths. You plan things and expect them to be perfect instead of letting them happen naturally.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Monty grumbles turning to a jar filled with brightly red wrapped heart chocolates. He takes two and places them in her basket. Surprisingly the expression he offers is gentle.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you love him, it shouldn’t matter how perfect the proposal is, it should just matter that you get to spend your lives together. Live in the moment and just feel your love for each other.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His words touched Rapunzel’s heart and it made her feel antsier to find Varian.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian feels paranoid that the townsfolk must find him odd, having seen him cross the town square many times today. Now the sun was starting to set and his plan of a stargazing proposal seemed to be slipping through his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he approaches the fountain that signalled the centre of Corona’s great Square the strung lights were being lit and vendors were packing up their wares for the day, stores shutting their doors.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian sits on the edge of the fountain, watching people around him. Husbands greeting wives after a long day, children running to their parents. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thats what he longed for. To hold Rapunzel in his arms after a long day, to kiss her knowing she was his wife, to dote upon their children.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Looking up into the sky, the stars started to shine as the darkness took over.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Varian constellation just becoming visible. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her declaration that she would love him forever.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It soothed Varian’s concerns, content with just letting things be. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’ll work out.” Arianna had told him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Closing his eyes, Varian just waited, listening to the rush of the water behind him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sky was dark when Rapunzel exited Monty and Atilla’s store.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slowly she walked towards the towns centre, basket handle tight within her hands when a distinct sound of singing caught her attention.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“Oh my love, my lady, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">my Queen, my Princess,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">she gives love to one so lowly,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">to heal me with her petal kisses</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Oh my love, my lady...”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Knowing his voice anywhere, Rapunzel took off running towards the fountain, hurriedly apologising to those she bumped into.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally raven hair with a blue streak came into view and Rapunzel’s heart fluttered. Varian sat on the fountain’s edge, singing softly, illuminated by the strung lanterns above him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Varian!”She called out and he opened his eyes just in time to see her barrelling towards him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rapunzel threw the basket to the side crashing into Varian for a big hug, ultimately sending them both toppling back into the water with a huge splash. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Onlookers gasp and look at the commotion as the Queen and the Engineer sat dripping wet in the fountain, hair plastered across their faces.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Theres a beat of silence.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh stars this is a disaster.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rapunzel whines covering her face with her hands.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">However to her shock Varian starts to laugh, making her peer out from between her fingers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He takes her hands away from her face, eyes sparkling with warmth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re such a dork, marry me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t the perfect proposal she had been planning, sitting in a fountain, hair and clothes soaked, people staring, but it was all it ever needed to be.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Only if you’re prepared to be tied to this disaster for life.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian snorts.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like Im any better. But thats why we’re perfect for each other. You’re my disaster. So marry me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She doesn’t answer verbally just pulls him into a very passionate kiss.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They pull apart grinning like idiots as the onlookers clap. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Later, warm, dry and curled up under the covers eating the basket of treats, Varian and Rapunzel both looked at their respective rings, made so perfectly by their other half and giggle after hearing about each others failed proposal plans.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was imperfectly perfect.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When grandchildren are born you just know Arianna is going to the spoil them senseless and its what this poor woman deserves</p>
<p>This is kind of a short one, but its fluffy none the less</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>